Dogs, Family, and Friends
by ms. cheerful
Summary: How Winry got Den, just a one-shot. Hope you like it!


Hey guys! This is a one-shot about how Winry got Den. I'm not really sure why Den was actually NAMED Den, so this was the best I could do. This is also for Shadowen the Demon-Shinigami, so I hope you like it. ^.^

"Goodbye, Winry. Be a good girl, okay? Mommy and Daddy will be home soon." Urey patted his sorrowful daughter's head before standing up with his suitcase. Sarah leaned down and hugged Winry.

"We won' t be gone for long, so don't cry, okay honey? That's a good girl. Love you." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and rose to her feet. Winry's bottom lip trembled. Urey pulled his hat on, and him and his wife left without a single glance back. Winry bit her lip and blinked, hard, to stop the tears as Pinako gave her a hug.

^^^^THE^^^NEXT^^DAY^^^^^

"Haha! Brother, don't throw that! It's too hard!" Alphonse exclaimed as he ran around with his brother.

"Al, don't be such a wimp!" Ed laughed. His smile died down when he saw Winry. She had her legs pulled to her chest as she leaned against the shadow of a willow tree. Al stopped and followed his brother's gaze.  
The wind blew, softly through the silence. They heard Winry sigh and place her head on her knees. Ed was alarmed to see Winry's shoulders shake. Ed knew what that gesture meant. He's seen his mother do that when she thought her sons were sleeping. It meant that the person was sad, and was crying. He clambered over and leaned down.

"Winry? Are...are you okay?" Ed asked, worry etched into his little face. When there was no answer, Al tugged on her elbow. Suddenly, she jerked away from him.

"G-get aw-way from me!" She shouted at poor little Alphonse who stumbled back onto his bottom in surprise. Ed protectively wrapped an arm around his little brother who looked shaken.

"You guys don't understand! You don't understand what it's like not to have your parents home! My parents could be dead by now, and all you guys are doing is running around and playing. Don' you even care that there's a war going on?!" Winry sobbed and put her head down. Ed got to his feet. His golden eyes burned into Winry's head.

"We don't understand, huh. We don't UNDERSTAND, Winry? I know you are sad right now. But what about us. do YOU even CARE orTHINK about rhe fact that our father has been gone ever since we were really little? And our mother is sad everyday ans cries for him everyday. Thats who we have. We have our mom. You have Granny. So stop crying for yourself. There are enough eople who are sad in this world, Winry. You-" Ed lashed out, acid in his words and fire in his eyes.

"B-brother!" Alphonse placed a hand on Ed. Ed huffed and turned away. Winry stared at Ed's back in shock. Tears glistened in her blue eyes. She blinked, and snt the tears down. She hiccuped, and more tears gathered. She could hear Alphonse scolding his brother as they walked down the hill.

~~~~The~~~Next^~^~~Day~[~`~

It started raining. It sarted softly, most like a whisper, then grew to a mirmer, then sounded like nuts were falling on the roof. Ed sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. Al walked over to his brother and sat down.  
"Do you think Winry is still sad, brother?" Al asked, timidly. Edward huffed and drank some stared at the mug he was holding. Then Trisha walked into the room with a basket of laundry.

"Hey boys. Can you take the trash out for me?" She asked. Ed and Al jumped to their feet.

"I'll do it! They shouted at the same time. They glared at each other, and their mother laughed.

"Boys, Its okay. there are two trashcans, so one each." She said, nd her sons nodded before running ro bundle up. Then the ran out into the rain.

Ed grunted as he yanked the can inside. Al gritted his teeth and pulled. Suddenly, there was a clang in Edward's thras cn. He paused and looked at his yoinger brother who eyed the can. Al wlked over and lifted the lid.

Sudenly, a black blur sot out and tackled Ed.

"AAAAH! Al, help!" Ed stumbled ad tried ro pull the nlack mound of fur off. Al panicked nd hopped around his brother.

"Uh...um..." Alphonse looked flustered as he tried to find a way to save his brother. Then he leaned down nd yanked it away. Ed groaned and got off the sleek grass. His coat was muddy, but other than, he was okay.

"AWWWW BROTHER LOOK!" Al exclaimed and shoved the black ur into his brothers face. Ed scrambled away andpicked up the object that attacked him. Big, black eyes stared hopefully at him, and it licked its nose as it panted. Its tail wagged around so fast it was almost a blur.

"Its a dog." Ed said, and Al beamed.

"Its cute, brother. Can we ask mother if we can keep it?" Al asked, hopefully. Ed gazed at he excited little puppy. He had to admit the dog was pretty cute...

"Yeah, here al, hold the puppy. I'lll take the trash out." Ed pulled the cana out to their necessary loctions and ran back to his brother. The they ran o their mother with rain tickling their faces.

"Mom!Mom?" They appeared by the kitchen doorway.

"Hello, boys. Thanks for taking the trash out!" Trisha sid with a smile.

"Mom, look what we found!" Ed presented the puppy to his mom who lened down so that she was eyelevel with the pup.

"Oh, honey, I don't think we cn tke care of it." Trishas's eyebrows frowned.

"But...but mom, its so cold outside!" Ed argued. Al nodded quickly. Trisha shooke her head.

"No, I'm sorry. You boys hve such a sweet heart." Al stared, sadly, a the puppy. The puppy wagged its tail harder, oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh! Can we give it to Winry? She's so lonely and sad." Al asked, eyes shining. Trisha smiled. "I'm sure she would like that. But let's do that when the rin stops. Here boys, take that coat off and get into some warm clothes."  
The brothers happily obliged. Ed set the puppy down who made a beeline to the couch ad curled up and slept.q

~~~~~THE~~~NEXT~^DAY~~~~~

"Come on, puppy, lets go!" Al coaxed the puppy as it bounded after them. They reached Winry's house who was silent and had a sad aura around it. They knocked on the door and waited. Winry opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was pale. Ed stiffened up.

"Uh...um...W-Winry, don't cry." Ed stuttered. Then he picked the puppy up and held it out to her. She hiccuped and rubbed her eyes.

"It's a puppy!" Al said. Winry took the puppy in her arms and burst into tears. Ed stumbled back in surprise.  
"W-Winry! Don't cry! We though you might like the puppy, not cry again!" Ed said frantically. Winry's mouth twitched.

"Ed, it's okay. I'm just crying because I'm happy. Thank you." Winry said. The puppy craned its neck on Winry's shoulder and licked her tears of. She gigggled nd cuddled with the puppy.

"Who's there, Winry?" Pinako appeared at the doorway and noticed the boys.

"Oh, Ed, Al. How are you boys?" Pinako asked.

"Good." They said together. Suddenly, the puppy wiggled out of Winry's arms and bounded towards Pinako. It hopped around her feet.

"Oh, my!" Pinako exclaimed.  
"Granny. Ed and Al gave her to me. Can I keep her?" Winry asked, hopefully. Pinako watched the puppy happily yip and scutle around their feet.

"Ok." She said with a smile. "Did you name her?" Winry scooped the puppy up.  
"Den!" She said. Edward and Alphonse looked at one another for a second, then they giggled. Pinako smirked, and Winry frowned.

"What?! Why are you laughing?" Winry said defensively.  
"Thats-thats not a girl name!" Ed laughed, and Winry's cheeks turned red.

"Oh! Whoa cares what you think , you big meanie Ed!" She huffed. Al smiled.

"You stopped crying, Winry!" Al cheered. Winry was silent. Then she gave a small smile. The puppy licked Winry's face and they laughed and ran outside to play with Den.

That's all! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope Shadowy-chan liked it too. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
